Trapped Eagle
by carriejack03
Summary: Bumping into an American can give you pain and pleasure. Izuki is going to understand this concept. Kuroko no Basuke Extra Game. Dub-con. Nash/Izuki


**Trapped Eagle**

Izuki should have known that going to Roppongi for a short cut was a bad idea, especially since a violent American Street Basketball Team was wandering around. But he was late for dinner and he didn't think much about the Jabberwock. How many chances there were that he would encounter them? One percent, so he didn't bother himself too much.

It seemed like fate was against him this time, because chances from one percent went at one hundred percent when he bumped unceremoniously against a wall who made him fall on the ground.

Pity that when he lifted his eyes he saw that that wasn't a wall, but a person. An angry tanned person with silver eyes and a piercing on the mouth.

_Oh my god..._, in that moment he regretted not looking with his Eagle Eye, but he was running at so much speed that he forgot to use it. Biggest mistake of his life.

Suddenly Izuki understood how much screwed he was and got up faster than he thought he could, bowing frenetically. "I-I'm really sorry!" He apologized, in Japanese, looking wary at that boy in front of him, who was taller and bigger than Murasakibara. What did he eat for begin so big? Or maybe his mom was a bear... a brown bear, if he looked at the tan.

"What the fuck did you say?" The bear's voice was strong and low, harsh and sharp like a knife. And, especially, not Japanese. It was... English?

Staring a bit at the tanned boy in front of him, Izuki recognized him: that was one of the members of the Jabberwock, the American Street Basketball Team that insulted the entire Japan some days before, but he didn't remember the name. In that moment Izuki understood that he was beyond screwed, he should have told his mother that he loved her and that it was fun playing for Seirin, since that beast looked like he wanted to rip Izuki in pieces.

"I-I'm sorry..." The black haired teen repeated, this time in English, hoping to go away from there with only a limb fractured. He liked joking, but he wasn't suicidal to make a pun in that moment. And, by the way, his mind was a little panicking for just thinking at something funny to say.

"Tsk." The tanned boy looked at him murderous, but then he turned around so Izuki thought he was safe. Wrong.

Before his mind could process what was happening, he felt a strong pain on his chest and he was flying against a wall, air begin knocked out from the strong impact.

Coughing, he groaned feeling his back hurting and some difficulty at breathing.

_What... what a monster..._, Izuki thought leaning a hand against the wall for helping himself to get up. He didn't even see the punch and such power... was that tanned man even human...? It wasn't possible...

That beast seemed like he wasn't over, since he was stalking toward him with clenching fists and, by the look of the other people on the street and the other members of the Jabberwock (who were amused), nobody was going to save him any time soon.

"What are you doing, Jason?" A voice, charming and sharp at the same time blocked the beast who was now standing in front of him with all his height. Thanks to Izuki's Eagle Eye he was able to see that there was someone behind that human wall, he seemed a good person, but if he was able to stop someone like the beast in front of him, somehow Izuki dubbed that that "good air" was genuine.

"Some idiot bumped against me, I'm just giving him a lesson, Nash." The teen (was he really a teen?) named Jason huffed, putting himself aside to let this new character see Izuki who, still hurt, was leaning against the wall to stay straight.

In that moment, Izuki was startled for an instant that seemed to last an eternity by that bright golden. Soft hair, calculator blue eyes, pierced ears and a sweat shirt that never in his life Izuki thought could be sexy. Wait. What the hell was he thinking? He was straight for god's sake! Maybe he shouldn't have given his number to Reo... all those conversations between them gave him some strange ideas... However even he could tell that this teen (?) was gorgeous.

"A monkey...?" Nash frowned, scanning Izuki from head to toe clicking his tongue annoyed.

Meanwhile the smaller teen was using his Eagle Eye trying to escape from this situation. He cared about his life! Okay, maybe he would be caught in an instant, but he should at least see if there was a possibility, right?

Concentrating, he saw the situation he was in from above, observing all the members of Jabberwock. They all looked strong, maybe at the same level as the Generation of Miracles, however since he wasn't Riko he couldn't be so sure. The ones who seemed more threatening were the blonde and the silver haired human wall. The first because this dark aura around him, the second didn't need explanations.

Izuki's attention was brought to Nash when the latter sneaked, with a fast movement, a hand in his black hair, tugging them and making Izuki lift his head to look inside Nash's blue orbs. The blonde had this wicked smirk on his face that the smaller teen didn't like, it screamed too much "danger" for his likings.

"More than a monkey... I would say a bird." His breath smelled of mint and alcohol and Izuki wrinkled his nose, wanting to get away but the hand in his hair prevented him to.

"Nash?" Jason called, startled by his captain's behaviour. Never mind all the time they spent together, Nash had the ability to surprise him every time.

"I'm taking him, don't touch him." Nash responded, tugging Izuki's hair again and forcing him to walk, lowering himself for a second to whisper in the smaller teen's ear. "I would suggest you to not resist."

Izuki gulped, but did the exact opposite of what he was told to, moving his head to a side trying to less the pressure on his scalp. Because, damn, it hurt.

Nash didn't like that and, furrowing his eyebrows, twisted Izuki's chest with his other hand where Jason punched him earlier and the smaller teen let out a yelp of pain. "You're getting more of this if you don't stop."

Izuki glared at Nash with fierce eyes. He didn't like begin treated like a puppet, he was human, no some toy! "I think I would prefer them at what you're planning to do. Whatever it is."

Nash seemed surprised for a moment by that come-back and then he shifted his gaze to Jason, who wisely didn't comment anything. "Our hotel is near, right?"

The silver haired teen nodded, realization painting his eyes and a chuckle escaped his lips. Poor bird, he pitied him.

"Good..." Nash whispered, his grin grew when his gaze turned again to Izuki. "You're going to be funnier than I thought, but those eyes aren't going to remain like that for long."

Before Izuki could understand the real meaning behind those words he felt a punch directly at his guts and his world went black.

/Trapped Eagle/

Waking up with a pain at his stomach, chest and back wasn't exactly exciting.

His black eyes opened wide when he remembered what happened and tried to stand up, but something was blocking him. Looking up, he saw a black tie tied around his wrists, holding him at a bed ceiling.

He realized that that wasn't a room he knew: too much clean, a closet, a little white circular table with two chair made in wood at its both side, a closed window, a closed door and nothing... personal. There weren't clothes, nor paintings or posters. It was so... void.

Nash said "hotel" so that possibly was the room the blonde stayed in. Somehow that thought didn't make Izuki any happier.

Cold air met naked skin and the black haired teen shivered. Wait... naked skin?

Izuki flushed red when he saw that he didn't have any clothes, he was naked like the day he was born and he tried to hide his most intimate parts crossing his legs and pulling the tie once again.

"Looks like you're up... it's been one hour, you know?" Izuki shivered when that voice reached his ears and he shifted his gaze to meet two blue orbs who stared straight back.

Nash was half-naked, with his muscular torso in plain sight, with only a pair of black trousers on. He looked really sexy and hot, like a model (not Kise, that would be creepy). And... those weren't thoughts that a straight boy should have in a moment like that.

Izuki noticed that Nash was holding a glass full with transparent liquid and, thanks to the the smell, the black haired teen understood that that was alcohol.

"Let me go." Izuki glared, thanking his English teacher who taught him English. He was going to give her chocolates once he was free.

"I caught such a cute bird, I'm not going to let him go away so easily." Nash responded, approaching the bed and sitting on it, his waist near Izuki's body.

The black haired teen jerked, trying to get away from him but the restriction on his wrists prevented him to, so he just continued to glare. "This is animal cruelty." Even in a situation like this he couldn't stop his jokes... why he couldn't shut his mind for once?!

Nash chuckled, taking a sip of alcohol. He stared into Izuki's eyes and ran an hand on the smaller teen's torso, making said teen shiver.

"W-What are you doing?!" Izuki shouted, even if his body welcomed the warm touch.

"Isn't it obvious?" Nash grasped one of Izuki's thighs and, with quick movements, he put himself between them, making the smaller teen whimper and tremble in shame. Now he was fully exposed.

"I'm going to fuck you until you will loose your sanity." Nash whispered, roaming his hungry eyes on Izuki's perfect skin. It was pale, without marks or scars, morbid at the touch and (surprising) without a single body hair. Even better than a girl's.

"You're joking!" Izuki yelled, beginning to get really scared. But one look to Nash's eyes told him the truth. And the bastard was still holding that glass like nothing strange was happening!

"This is rape..." Izuki weakly whispered, shifting under that hungry gaze.

"Oh no it's not..." Nash made a dramatic pause and smirked. "Because you're going to want this too."

The blonde drank a half of the glass and approached Izuki, who was still speechless. The black haired teen's eyes travelled to Nash's lips, which were wet and rosy, didn't know what to say or do.

Seeing that Izuki wasn't turning around, Nash suddenly smashed their lips together, keeping the glass in his hand in balance. The smaller teen yelped and that gave the possibility to the blonde to share the alcohol which was still inside his mouth. Izuki tried to get away but Nash grasped one of his cheeks, keeping his head still and letting him taste the burning liquid that went down his throat. But that wasn't the only problem: Nash's tongue began to battle with Izuki's, making the latter drool and letting out small moans. Izuki had kissed many girls, but none of them made his mind go blank like this bastard was doing.

Nash distanced himself after a good minute of make out and admired his work: Izuki's face was flushed, his breath was fast and short, the trembles of his body decreased a bit, his black eyes were a little watery for the pleasure.

"This face looks good on you." Nash whispered, licking some alcohol mixed at drool down the other's chin. Izuki whimpered, pulling again the tie and making the blonde laugh. "It's not going to tear so easily, you know?"

"Let... me... go..." The black haired teen whispered angrily, finally some sense began to return inside his mind.

"You know that you're getting hard, right?" Nash asked, giving a thrust with his hips for giving a point.

Izuki flushed red, looking away in shame. No, he couldn't want this!

He yelped when he felt a cold liquid entering in contact with the skin of his chest. He immediately shifted his his head to see Nash pouring all of the remaining alcohol on him.

"W-What are you doing?! Stop!" Izuki shivered for the cold, letting out small moans, shifting his body trying to get away from that sensation.

Nash ignored him and began to lick Izuki's torso, following the path of the liquid, enjoying the muffled moans and the taste of the smaller teen. The blonde glanced up and saw how Izuki was trying to resist. Ahhhhh, how cute he was that bird, he saw it the first he laid his eyes on him when he was searching a way to escape. Nash couldn't help but wanted to trap that bird and so he did.

Nash was impatient so, after licking some more of skin, he got up and brought three fingers to Izuki's lips who looked up to him with a questionably gaze. How adorable.

"Suck." He ordered and the black haired teen understood the meaning, quickly shocking his head, which made Nash a little angry. "It's the only lubricant you're going to have, but if you want to do it raw I'm not going to complain."

Izuki understood in that instant that he wasn't going to get away from that so he hesitantly opened his mouth, letting the fingers invading him. He sucked, licked, coaxed them with saliva as much as he could, under Nash's penetrating gaze.

"Okay stop." The blonde said, his patience was running away and he quickly retreated his fingers from that hot (and pleasant) mouth.

Nash's eyes travelled from Izuki's torso to his cock, which was full hard and leaked pre-cum, making the blond chuckle. The black haired teen was stubborn but even he couldn't hide the reaction of his own body.

But his attention was brought lower, where a pink and twitching aperture was waiting for him. Without further distraction, Nash brought one finger inside the black haired teen, who hissed for the pain.

"T-Take it out!" Izuki mumbled between clenched teeth, his body so tense that would make a violin string ran away in shame.

Obviously Nash didn't listen to him and began to work that finger in and out, until it was enough stretched to put inside another one.

Izuki was still trying to be at ease with one when he felt the second enter inside him and hissed more, this time taking the pain in silence. He knew that every word he said wouldn't be listened.

Nash was pleased by that and rewarded the smaller teen with a small kiss on his inner thigh, sucking and nipping the abused flesh lazily, distracting Izuki from the pain in his ass. It was all so damn hot.

Sensing the black haired's body relaxing under his care, Nash began to scissor his fingers, trying to spread the hole wide as much as he could. Izuki was surely tight, a virgin probably. Well, the latter wasn't going to stay like that for long.

The smaller teen let out some moans and grunts, the sensation still uncomfortable but somehow he could bear it thanks to Nash's mouth that was placing kisses on his inner thigh, biting the flesh when he felt Izuki jerk in pain. The black haired teen was ashamed to admit it, but he began to want more. The fingers weren't enough, he was wanted to feel more pleasure.

It was all that bastard fault.

Nash's third finger entered in him, giving Izuki some pain but also some pleasure, especially because Nash stroked a bit his cock, but let it go immediately, not wanting Izuki to come before the "main event".

"Ah..." The black haired moaned when he felt Nash brushing against something inside him and the blonde lighted up, smirking but avoiding that place, making Izuki let out a groan of annoyance.

"You're going to cum immediately if I touch you there, I'm not going to let this happen." Nash explained, scissoring the three fingers and caressing one of the black haired legs with his other hand.

Izuki was feeling numb, his mind blank, drool going down his chin, eyes watery for the pleasure, his body was sticky for the alcohol and the sweat, and it was all so _hot_. If it continued like that, he didn't know how much he could bear before descending into madness.

Nash stopped his movements suddenly, retreating his fingers at once and making the other moan for the lost.

"Hush... now we're going to have fun together." The blonde chuckled, bringing down the zip of his black trousers and finally freed his member from that thing cell.

Izuki gulped seeing the dimension of that dick, it seemed a lot bigger than three fingers, but all his thoughts were put aside when Nash brought of his legs above his shoulder and gave the black haired teen a warning with his blue eyes.

With a quick thrust, Nash went inside Izuki and the smaller teen let out a chocked sob.

"I-It hurts! T-Take it out!" He didn't even tried to talk English, too much in pain. It seemed like he was split in two. His insides were burning and some tears were leaking from his eyes. It was all too much painful to bear!

Nash didn't know Japanese, but he understood what Izuki was saying and waited for the boy to adjust himself. The blonde wasn't exactly small and knew from the beginning that that preparation wasn't going to be enough for Izuki, but he was too impatient to be inside that tight and hot body to care.

"So hot.. you feel wonderful, little bird." Nash panted, grinning a bit and began to move, taking away Izuki's breath.

It was worse than before and the black haired teen just wanted to go away, but Nash continued to thrust inside his body shifting the angle every time in search of something. Well, Izuki hoped that the blonde could find it quickly because, hello, he was dying there!

"AH?!" The smaller teen jerked up with a moan, after he felt and unexpectedly pleasure washing over him. There was still the pain, but it was all mixed together, making him crave that sensation again.

"There?" Nash smirked, beginning to thrust faster, every time aiming for that spot, which made Izuki cry in pleasure and pain.

Thrust after thrust, the black haired teen's thoughts crumbled down, leaving just a lustful animal that wanted more of everything Nash was giving to him.

The blonde loosen the tie around Izuki's wrists, still thrusting at full speed. He knew that Izuki could use this opportunity to try to escape, but he also knew that the smaller teen craved that pleasure that he was giving him. Now, the decision was all Izuki's: stay or go.

The black haired teen looked at his hands surprised, then he shifted his gaze to Nash's, who slowed down his thrust and was observing him. He could escape, he could go away, he could do anything now...

"Ah!" Another wave of pleasure washed over him. How could...? How could let this pleasure and this pain go away? It was wrong, it was crazy, but Izuki wanted more, he couldn't help his desires.

A single tear went down his cheeks, then he lifted his arms up, circling Nash's neck and hugging him, clawing his back with his nails.

The blonde stopped for a moment, surprised. But then he smirked in the crook of the other's neck and grasped Izuki's waist, beginning to thrust with more force, more speed, more everything.

The smaller teen bit down on Nash's shoulder, making the blonde groan but also getting him more excited. Who knew that his new lover had to thing for bites? Not that he was complaining.

Thrust after thrust, moan after moan, skin against skin, in the end Izuki was the first to come, dirtying his and Nash's stomach, scratching the blonde's back with all his strength, drawing blood. While the smaller teen was in his bliss, Nash continued to thrust inside him, until he came inside Izuki with a growl.

Panting, the smaller teen locked his eyes with Nash's and saw that wicked smirk on his face. Izuki was still feeling his last orgasm, but he smiled to the blonde letting Nash give him a ravishing kiss.

"I like my new bird..." Nash grinned after distancing himself from Izuki, grasping one of legs and beginning to pump the black haired's cock with a hand.

"We still have time, we can do whatever we want, little bird. Ready for round two?"

* * *

**Author's note: This is for a person on AO3, thank you for reading, hope you liked it!**


End file.
